With You I Belong
by WednesdayJames
Summary: Right after Hannah ran away from Mr. Porter, Clay was waiting for her outside feeling guilty. Will he manage to stop her from committing suicide? What happens next? Read and find out. Hannah's P.O.V. R


Please **DO NOT **use my stories without my permission and do **BE HONEST WITH YOURSELF.**

**Disclaimer: **Thirteen Reasons Why **belongs** to **Jay Asher**. I'm just borrowing his characters.

**Summary: **Right after Hannah ran away from Mr. Porter, Clay was waiting for her outside. Will he manage to stop her? What happens next? Read and find out. Hannah's P.O.V. R&R

_Hannah's thoughts __**NOT **__her voice being recorded. (Italic)_

With You I Belong

_Silence…_

"Hannah, what are you talking about?"

_Looks like he didn't really understood me. But then again, he never tried. Did he?_

That was all I needed to hear from him. That was it, my last shot and I had enough. I was hoping for something different. My hand was on the door knob ready and impatient to get out. I took a final glance at him and said, " I'm talking about my life, Mr. Porter."

_It's over. It's all done now. Lame, huh?_

"Hannah, wait." His voice was filled with confusion.

I kept on staring at the closed door, waiting for him to come out. Nothing. Clutching the Velco in hand, I quickened my pace wishing and hoping that no one would stop me. My tears were threatening to fall anytime soon. My vision getting blurrier every second. I bit my lower lip, preventing myself from crying.

"I'm walking down the hall." I was certain that my voice was strained and shaky. I felt a tear drop rolling down my cheek. _No! Not now, not here!_

"Hannah," a familiar voice whispered. "Hannah, what's wrong?" I knew that voice from anywhere.

I looked up and saw his concerned expression. "Get out of the way, Clay!" I gritted out.

"No! I want to talk to you." His voice softening. Soon enough I felt his arms around me; embracing me, comforting me. "But it seems as if I'm the one who needs some listening to do."

For the first time, I felt safe and secure. I opened my mouth and quickly close it again. Unconsciously, I let out a sob. He ran his hand through my hair and held me closer and deeper. Right there and then, I cried my heart out. I snaked my arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

But don't get me wrong. I wasn't crying for myself, I was crying for him, for Clay, for us. I had no such compunction of putting him in the tapes, even though he did not belong, rather I was crying because I never gave us a chance. Maybe now I can. He stopped me! Of all people, **Clay Jensen **stopped me! And I'm glad. I felt my lips curving upwards into a smile.

Moments later, I was at his house, in his room, and on his bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. I heard the toilet being flushed. He came out of the bathroom looking rather relieved. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he said, raising a brow.

"Nothing. So umm… thanks for, you know… earlier." I stammered out. It was awkward. This isn't what I had in mind. My whole plan was just to see Mr. Porter and decide from there; whether I'll live or die.

"Yea, no prob!" He said plopping a seat next to me. He started staring at me for quite a while. He reached out a hand to my face and cupped my cheek. Instantly, I leaned into his warmth.

I could have sworn I heard him calling me beautiful. He leaned closer and closer. And before I knew it, we were kissing. It was a slow and passionate kiss. I didn't want to stop. The feeling of his lips press on to mine, felt like heaven. Slowly, we began to part for air.

"I'm sorry," he muttered inching away from me. His warmth leaving me. "I shouldn't have-" I cut him off with another kiss. And this time, I put all my feeling into that kiss. I felt his arm snaking around my waist and a hand on my nape, deepening the kiss.

"Clay, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I murmured.

He was leaning against the headboard with me between his legs. I snuggled deeper and waited for his to answer. "I wanted to apologize for the other night. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to get to know you - I mean in a non-sexual yet friendly way," he babbled out.

I chuckled and said, "No it's alright. It wasn't your fault. Something was, how should I put this, distracting me. So technically, it's not your fault and I'm sorry too."

He placed his head on top of mine and let out a breath that I didn't even know he was holding in. He was **adorable**.

"Clay, what would happen if I were to kill myself. I mean, I'm just asking." lying was the least thing I wanted to say to him.

"What the hell, Hannah? Hannah, if you were to kill yourself, I wouldn't have forgiven myself. I-" he said gripping a handful of hair and running his hand through his hair repeatedly, in a nervous gesture. I was just sitting there in silence.

"If I were, how exactly are you going to stop me?" I asked emphasizing 'if'

"I'd tickle you till you say uncle, but seriously I'd tell you how stupid you were to leave me hanging and keep you in my room away from any danger." he said. I smiled at his response.

"Then, I guess I'm not going anywhere." I whispered.

The next few weeks, Clay and I always hang out together. As for the tapes, I threw it all away. Clay comforted me and he was always there when I needed him. I showed him my favourite places and introduced him to my parents. It was weird at first. I have never brought a boy home for dinner before. And it was very uncomfortable for him; dad was glaring at him and watching his every movement. Clay was tensed all the way, but dad finally stopped when Clay showed him the good manners he grew up with. Mom took a fast liking for him. After dinner, mom asked me to help her with the dishes.

"So, he is nice," she drawled out. I couldn't help but blush.

"Mother! He is just a friend," I said.

"He doesn't look like one, especially the way the two of you were staring at each other. I know that look anywhere Hannah Baker!" she said.

_I've thought about asking him out, really I did! But I'm just scared of rejection. I know Clay is a good guy and rumours of the two of us haven't even started. God! Help me, please!_

He and dad were watching a football match and were shouting and yelling at the screen. Looks like they got along well together. _Why not?_

I had to walk him out of the house. And at the doorway, "So umm I'll see you tomorrow?" he drawled out before leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"Yea, see 'ya. Night Clay." I said before kissing his cheek and watched him walk down the streets. I bit my lip from smiling like a total love maniac.

_I'm in love! I'm in love with Clay Jensen!_

"Well, would you look at that. Our little Hannah Banana has a boyfriend," teased dad.

"He is not my boyfriend, dad," I said in defence.

"Not yet any ways," mom said in a sing-song voice.

_Yet. Not yet, maybe someday._

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think? Should I write a sequel or just stop right here?****And lastly, REVIEW please, I need to know how I'm doing? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it neutral? Please do review. You see that green button that looks so tempting to be press? Yea, press that! PLEASE!**


End file.
